Life as Clove: A hunger games story
by EruditeAbnegationMockingjay
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the heads of a career tribute? Ever wonder how somebody else experienced the games other than Peeta and Katniss? This is from District 2s lovely Clove Kentwells point of view. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.


I groggily open my eyes as sunlight streams through my bedroom window. I start to think of the day ahead of me. I smirked when I remembered. Today was reaping day. Today was the day I was going to volunteer. I got out of bed and slipped on my outfit for the reaping. A knee length brown Denim dress with blue buttons. I slipped on my best silver high heels and tied my chocolate brown hair in my standard ponytail. Next I put on a tinge of my favorite caramel apple lip gloss. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked ready to go. Then I remembered something. I searched around my jewelry box for a necklace that had the district 2 symbol on it. I slipped it on. I wore the necklace every year. Now I looked perfect. I headed downstairs where my breakfast was ready for me. My mother saw me come in and smiled at me. "Are you volunteering, my dear?" She asked. I nodded grinning at her. I had been training for this day since I was 8 years old. 10 years of training now that I was 18. This was my last year at reaping. I am especially an expert with knives though I'm pretty good with other weapons too. "Hey Sweetie, good luck today." Says my dad sleepily walking in. "Thanks." I nod at him. After I eat a good meal of strawberry flavored oatmeal we head to the district law of justice building. "Good Luck Clover." My mom whispered into my ear when she kissed my cheek. I smiled she used my nickname Clover. I got into line with a bunch of other 18 year old girls. I gave the peacekeepers my finger as they injected blood and checked me in. I got into the ropes for 18 year old girls and waited. I got tired of waiting after one minute because of the anxiety. I looked around to the others. This boy named Cato caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled back feeling blush appear in my cheeks. I heard trumpets blow and looked back up to stage. Then Azalea Winters the chaperone for district two walked up to the microphone. Her long green gown trailed before her. "Happy Hunger Games, district two! May the odds be ever in your favor." She said. The crowd, including me cheered. "First off, we have a movie from the Capitol." She said. She turned to the two huge screens and we watched a movie about the uprising and how the Capitol forgave us. "Now for the reaping! As usual ladies first. She walked over to a glass bowl and pulled out one of the slips. "Adaya Markham." She grinned looking out in the crowd. " I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled, along with another girl. I turned to see it was my rival Rosemary Andall. I glared at her and said, " I said it first, I'm the tribute!" I stomped my foot and glared at her. "No I said it first." Rosemary said. "Well, well. Let us give the honor to the peacekeepers to decide dearies." Azalea said. The head peacekeeper walked over to us. I crossed my fingers. "You." H e said pointing to me. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Ugh." I heard Rosemary say. I smirked at her and walked up to stage. Adaya gave me a smile of gratitude. "What's your name Sweetheart?" She asked. "Clove Kentwell." I told her. "Very well. Now for the men." She walked over to the boys bowl. "Markus Amidalia. "I volunteer!" Someone yelled. I looked up. It was Cato. "Cato walked up. "What is your name sir?" She asked. "Cato Hadley." Cato told her. "Ok, shake hands you two." Azalea said. I walked over to Cato to shake his warm muscular hand. He gave me a fierce smile. The type of smile that would make you shiver. "The courageous tributes from district two. Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley." Azalea yelled into the mike. The crowd cheered, then we were led into the justice building. Cato and I were led into private rooms. A few minutes later my mother and father came inside. "You'll win this thing Clove. I know you will. Good Luck." Mom whispered as she kissed my cheek. "Even if you don't win dear. You'll always be my victor." Dad whispered. I smiled at him. Then I hugged both of my parents. The peacekeeper came in and my mom and dad left. I was back with Cato and Azalea. We climbed on the huge Capitol supertrains. People behind us cheered. Once we were on the train I looked around me. Woah! I gaped when I saw the many delicacies. We in a District 2 were pretty rich, but not this rich. There was a woman with fangs, and a muscular man sitting on the chairs by a table. I immediately recognized them as Enobaria and Brutus. The two smartest victors from District Two. I saw Cato sit down on one of the chairs, so I immediately followed suit. "Welcome tributes. What are your names?" Enobaria asked. "Cato." Cato immediately replied. "Clove Kentwell." I also replied. "Well, you want to know some tricks for surviving?" Brutus asked. It was the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was deep and seemed strong. Cato and I both nodded. "Stay alive and get sponsors." He told us. Enobaria laughed. "Ignore him. What are your strengths?" "I'm good with all weapons but especially amazing with knives. I never miss my target." I say grinning at my accomplishments. "I'm really good with spears and swords." Cato replied. His voice seemed gruff all of a sudden. I knew he really wanted to win, but though I liked him and he was a nice boy, I knew the crown was for me. "Mmmmmm nice both of you. Like you Clove I was skilled with knives. Though mostly ripping out people's throats." Enobaria said smiling at a memory. "I'm pretty good with sword Cato. I could give you a few pointers." Brutus said looking up from his magazine article he was writing. "Wow then that seems perfect." I looked at them smiling. "You know what a good idea is. Let's watch all the reapings. We'll see who your allies from District One are and if any of the tributes from Four can be your allies. Brutus got up and motioned for us to follow. We got up. I saw Enobaria grab a bagel. We walked into another car in the train where there was a huge plush red couch and a huge flat screen TV awaited us. I plopped down on the love seat, as the other 3 settled on the couch. Enobaria grabbed the remote and flipped to the right channel. "District 1. Girl Tribute Glimmer Belcourt. Age 18. District 1. Boy Tribute Marvel Grey. Age 18 District 2. Girl Tribute Clove Kentwell. Age 18. District 2. Boy Tribute Cato Hadley. Age 18. District 3. Girl Tribute Amber Mason. Age 17. District 3. Boy Tribute Jacob Marks. Age 16. District 4. Girl Tribute Mary Anderson. Age 14. District 4. Boy Tribute Adrian Luxe. Age 16. District 5. Girl Tribute. Merida Jacklyn. Age 17. District 5. Boy Tribute... I sort of zoned out after the girl tribute from 5. Then something caught my eye. The girl from District 12 Katniss Everdeen. She had volunteered for Her sister Primrose. I felt so impressed for her. I could tell Cato, Brutus, and Enobaria were too. Well I didn't care I intended to win these games. I was a career, so I had allies. I knew I'd make it to at least the final four. I smiled as I thought of how the arena this year would be. Last year it was a desert so I knew they wouldn't put a desert again. As I drifted into my thoughts I fell asleep on the arms of the love seat.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope you guys like it. Please Review Follow and Favorite! <strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**-Natalie**


End file.
